fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Marrisnakov
Nitty 20:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the welcome robo-template. Standard procedure. Anyway, hello there. Can I ask where you got the link to here? Nitty 20:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. Sorry if I'm being nosey, but what is your opinion of Ozzy Osbourne and AC/DC? Nitty 20:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ah. Okay. Sorry, we had a user, with a similar typing structure as you, that we had to... be rid of. Anyway, welcome to the wiki. Do you have any skills with creating mods for Fallout? Nitty 20:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You know, lack of commas and spaces and whatnot. Nitty 20:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Being smart on the Internet isn't that bad. 20:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC)]] Who is this? Does our hydra have six heads now?--Bayonetta 20:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. It's a genuine n00B buddy, love. Nitty 20:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Mupkip?Prefer Torchic.Nice pic however--SixDog (Talk) 20:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hummm, this noob is questionable, oh well.--Bayonetta 20:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Policies. My lovely didn't brief you, so I suppose I will. Fallout Eleventy is a story, created by Spoon, myself, Werewolfhell, AngryNorwayDude, and, to some extent, Maccy Man. The story swelled to a massive size, so we decided to move it here. And then, we had the brilliant idea to make this a mod for Fallout 3, because it sounds so cool on paper. A few pointers on the site: Not many. We've got two or three guys working on the mod. A few pointers on the site's drama: Watch out for Werewolfhell and Chaoswolf75. They're brothers, who joined in on the Eleventy bandwagon after Wolf lost a flame war to Spoon. Both of them are Scottish, easily angered, and sexist. They tend to trip over themselves at the word "lesbian", so do be careful. Other than them, you shouldn't have any problems. Nitty 04:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Also, we tend to use nicknames to refer to different users, because names are long. Here's a list. *Myself, Nitpicker of the Wastes=Nitty *Fat Man Spoon=Spoon *Bayonetta=Bay *SixDog=SixDog *User:AngryNorwegianDude=Dude *User:Butcher Pete=Butcher *User:Pararaptor=Raptor *User:Werewolfhell=Wolf *User:Chaoswolf75=75 *User:OutcastBOS=Pyro *User:SuSpence95=Spence *User:Xandus the Legend=Xandus There are a few others, but they don't really come here often. And we're going to call you Marris. Nitty 04:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. Just giving you a heads-up. 75 is in complete control of the wiki. He determines who lives and who gets banned. Fascist. I'm just trying to steer you clear of a... disagreeable situation. Nitty 04:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I should screw the "mysterious" shit. Knowing him, he's probably going to ask you for a picture of your vagina pressed up against another. My recommendation is to keep on the down-low whenever he rears his head, at least for a while. Nitty 05:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) 05:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC)]] :You must mistake me for my brother,im not sexist or porn addicted. The Second Wolf Brother. 13:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Awesome Rising. I have no idea what that was. Nitty 17:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome series is taking weirdest things in games and making fun of them like awesome creed where at the end he says.What the fuck its just another science fiction game!? and then some guy randomly shoots him Marris 17:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) frame|Bayo's favorite video. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 17:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC)]] O.o next shall come the diabeetus game Marris 18:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No, next shall come the girafffe. >:0 Q< Nitty 18:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Diabeetus.--Friday 18:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think there is a picture of marris with cat ears somewhere that I can get you might be an NSFW so I don't know.Marris 18:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) NSFW? I don't speak Internet. Is that like Happy Cat? GOOGLE HAPPY CAT! Nitty 18:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Not Safe For Work it is an attempt in making marris semi furry Marris 18:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooh. YOU MUST GOOGLE HAPPY CAT AND HELP HAPPY CAT DELIVER HAPPY TO THE WORLD. Nitty 18:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.Do you want me to look for that marris pic for you though? Marris 18:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Eh. If you want to, I guess. Mind your posts, though, we've got company. I've got Porter running "clean this shit up" duty. The shit being something the Wolves did to the infoboxes. Check my user page for an example. It's alligned to the left, it should be on the right. Nitty 18:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That sucks.I have to go I will look for that pic for you I will post later if its not NSFW Marris 18:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo... I don't believe we've met. I'm Pararaptor 08:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Same here,im Chaoswolf,ignore what nitty says about me,his facts are misinformed. The Second Wolf Brother. 08:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :My facts are flawless! ... Anyway, Marris, if you want to keep her for yourself, the last thing you should do is give me pictures of her. ;) Nitty 14:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah right nitty,your facts are bullshit. The Second Wolf Brother. 14:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Marris, we've got your page up. Right here. Feel free to edit the hell out of it. Except the first sentence, of course. Nitty 17:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :And the Cheng and Jingwei daughters are my pages/characters. The Second Wolf Brother. 17:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) DAMN YOU, MARRIS, CAPITALIZING ON MY LOVE OF STATISTICS! DAMN YOU! Nitty 13:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ...Yes, I realize the irony in myself crawling back... Alex 02:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ...Are you out there? Nitty 03:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Scroll all the way up to the blue bar at the top, and hit "Blog". You can create your own blogs there. Nitty 18:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You going to make a blog, or what? Nitty 18:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 19:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC)]] There's going to be plenty of robots. Spambots, RoboThatcher, et cetera. Sorry about leaving abruptly last night, I'm leaving for Montana today. Nitty 17:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll see you in a few days. Nitty 18:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) DON'T LEAVE US FOREVER!!!!! Nitty 18:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC)